The Boy Who Lived To Save Us All - A reading the books fanfic
by ErinSscarredforlife
Summary: I do not own any of the characters, settings, or direct quotes from the Harry Potter series. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot. Nine teenagers come back from the future with dire warnings. Loved Ones will die; evil will rise and fall, yet not without a price. But there's hope. With them the children bring books foretelling the future, in the hope lives may be saved.
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the characters, settings, or direct quotes from the Harry Potter series. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the original plot of this story.

* * *

Prologue:

"What the-"

"Hello Harry."

He whirled around to find nine teenagers standing together. Two of them, who looked to be siblings, seemed to be mixed race. They both had brown hair and were quite tall, though the boy appeared to have more of a reddish tint in his hair. The boy was around eighteen or nineteen, whereas his sister looked a year or two younger. He was stockier and shorter than his sister, and was paler. He also had light blue eyes, reminiscent of a Weasley, which contrasted strangely against his dark skin.

His sister had a slightly darker skin tone and smattering of freckles as her brother, but was taller and slimmer, with brown eyes and, Harry thought, facial features similar to Angelina Johnson. Next to her there was a boy, almost uncannily like Draco Malfoy, with his pale, pointed face, and steel grey eyes, except where Malfoy's demeanour was usually guarded, his face was kinder and more open. The girl next to him had frizzy red hair which she'd tied in a pony-tail, and blue eyes, like the first boy. She had light skin and freckles, and slight buck-teeth. This girl looked as if she would fit in with the Weasleys, and seemed to be around fourteen.

The next boy along was very similar, with the same blue eyes, but straighter; tidier hair. He looked around twelve, but was already the same height as his sister. With his eyes, hair; facial features, and freckles, he looked a lot like Ron. To the right of him were three children that seemed to be siblings as they shared similar features. The girl had ginger hair and almond-shaped emerald-green eyes. Just like mine, Harry thought. She had soft features and looked to be twelve-ish. In the middle of the three was a boy with untidy black hair like Harry's, and soft brown eyes. He was quite a bit taller than his sister and appeared to be around fifteen.

Harry looked at the last of the line of strangers, and was rather taken aback. The boy was a carbon copy of him. The same unruly jet black hair, sticking up in exactly the same places. The almond-shaped emerald-green eyes, and the same stature, only this boy, despite looking a similar age to Harry, was slightly taller and better filled out than Harry. They had almost the exact facial features; the only discernible differences Harry could see were that he didn't wear glasses, and this boy had no scar.

Harry finally managed to tear his eyes away from the last boy to look at the man in the middle that had greeted him. He looked to be in his early twenties, with blue hair and light brown eyes flecked with grey. He had a tall frame, over six feet, and a slightly squared jaw.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"We are from the future."

* * *

What do you think? This happens in the summer before 4th year, just before they go to the Quidditch World Cup


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Harry

I do not own any of the characters, settings, or direct quotes from the Harry Potter series. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the original plot of this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello Harry

Before Harry had time to ask anything else, there were two loud 'pop's. Hermione had appeared out of nowhere to Harry's right, looking quite surprised to find herself suddenly transported into an unknown room full of strangers. Ron appeared soon after directly between the two, startling them and making them jump back.

"Ron? Hermione?"

"Harry!"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, I was just upstairs in Ron's room at the Burrow, and now we're here," Harry replied.

"Who're they?" Ron asked quietly, looking to the strangers.

"They said they're from the future, don't some of them seem a little familiar to you?"

Harry was wondering, if they were from the future, were they descended from people he knew? Some of them would certainly seem to fit in with the Weasleys. Maybe some of them were related to him, particularly the boy on the end.

Another 'pop' sounded from behind them. "Potter? Weasel?" They turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there with a sneer on his face. "What am I doing here?"

Before they could answer back, several more 'pop's went through the room. The entire Weasley family were stood in a corner, looking around baffled. Mrs Weasley was wearing her apron and had some flour on her forehead, seemingly caught in the middle of baking. Two of the Weasleys, Harry knew, were Charlie and Bill, whom he had never seen before. Charlie had "run off to study dragons" after he'd left school, and was living in Romania. He had so many freckles he almost seemed tanned, and was short and stocky like the twins. Bill was living in Egypt working for Gringotts bank. He had long hair, in a pony tail, and wore an earring with a fang dangling from it.

Quickly, one loud 'pop' resounded in the room. This was three people being simultaneously brought into the room. Professor McGonagall appeared looking stunned, but fully aware of her surroundings. Professor Dumbledore was rather calm and composed, but Harry noticed he had his wand hidden, yet easily accessible, up the sleeve of his robes. As his hands were lightly clasped in front of him, Harry knew he could have quickly darted his hand up his sleeve and stunned everyone in the room.

However, Professor Snape was not as calm. As soon as he'd materialised, he had pulled his wand on the nearest person in the room, who just happened to be George Weasley. George quickly relented under Snape's hard glare. "It wasn't me who told Peeves to pelt you with Flower Bombs... Alright, it was me, but I wasn't the one who replaced your pumpkin juice with Fire Whiskey... Ok, that was me too, but it was Fred's idea. He's the one who put Filibuster's Fireworks under your chair at the Christmas feast!" He said quickly.

"Idiot boy, I knew all that," he growled, putting his wand away.

"Severus, remember, I'm quite fond of these boys. I don't want to find Mr Weasley without an ear in the morning." Chuckled Dumbledore. Harry noticed the strangers exchanging strangely worried looks at this. Did something happen between Snape and George in the future?

One more 'pop', and a woman Harry had never seen before appeared. She had a heart-shaped face and bubble-gum pink hair. "Dora?"

"Charlie? What's going on, where am I?" She asked, surprised.

"It will all be explained soon," said the man with blue hair. "But first, I must ask that no-one tries to harm the next person who comes into this room. Some of you may know of his innocence, but some of you do not. He will not harm any of you."

Who could he be talking about? Surely not Snuffles, Harry thought worriedly. But who else could it be? Two 'pop's, and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were stood in the middle of the room. There were several gasps and a couple of small yelps, mainly from the large group of Weasleys in the corner.

"Harry, what are you doing here? What am I doing here? Dumbledore, what's going on?" asked Sirius.

"Alas my dear boy, I know not, though I'm sure this fine gentleman can tell you." Dumbledore replied, gesturing to the blue haired man. Remus seemed to have been assessing the strange room, and come to the conclusion that he was quite safe. He looked rather tired and haggard. The full moon was approaching. Harry noticed the blue haired man was staring at Professor Lupin, slightly distracted.

"But Dumbledore, it's Sirius Black! Do something!" Molly exclaimed. "The children Dumbledore!" Mrs Weasley fussed.

"My dear Mrs Weasley, I assure you, the children are fine. Sirius Black is entirely innocent, merely a victim of circumstance. You are all safe with this man."

"Well then, Dumbledore, if you're happy with him here, I can't think of any reason not to trust him," Arthur said. "Hello Sirius, my name is Arthur Weasley." He held his hand out for him to shake, "and this is my wife Molly," He said, gesturing to her, "my six sons, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and Ronald," gesturing to each in turn. "This one over here is our youngest, and only daughter, Ginny." He said, putting an arm around her shoulder. They all gave him a slightly awkward smile, as they were still slightly cautious. And even so, it was quite awkward circumstance to be meeting him.

"Right, well uh, I'm Harry's godfather, and I was very close to his parents. I wouldn't have done anything to hurt them," he tried to assure the Weasleys. "Harry, it's good to see you again," he said and hugged him tight. Sirius didn't look much better than Remus. He'd probably been living with Remus, but the horrors of Azkaban were still fresh wounds. He looked as if nightmares had been keeping him awake.

"It's good to see you too, Sirius. I'm so glad you're okay," he said as he embraced Sirius.

"So, what is going on?" Sirius turned to the blue haired man. He was still staring at Remus and hadn't seemed to hear the question. The boy with untidy black hair and brown eyes took a small step forward and started to speak.

"Well, we're from the future and-"

"Jay, we talked about this. Teddy's doing the talking. You'll give too much away!" The frizzy haired girl cut him off.

"I wouldn't give too much away, Ros! Anyway, Teddy's staring at-"

"You and your big mouth Jay!" She cut him off again before he could rattle off need-to-know information. "Shut up!" She hissed. Teddy had reengaged by this point and was attempting to break up the argument which consisted mainly of the two indistinguishably shouting over each other. The Draco look-alike and Harry look-alike we're trying to pull the two apart.

The blonde managed to get between the two and force the girl to look at him. She snapped out of it; instantly calming down, and smiled at the boy in front of her. "Thanks Scor," she said, hugging him. James had calmed down, removing himself to a corner to sulk.

"Okay, now that's been resolved," the blue haired man said, "I'm going to explain why you're all here. We are from the year 2020." Murmurs started amongst the group of Weasleys in the corner, and between Remus and Sirius. Many were wondering how it was possible for them to have traveled back so far, and all of them were wondering what this meant.

"We've come here in the hope that the future can be changed for the better. Voldemort will rise again, and be defeated. But to defeat him many risked their lives, and some gave their lives. We want to avoid this as much as possible.

"We would also like to allow a few of you more time with loved ones. The next people to come into this room, will be Lily and James Potter."

"Hello Harry."


End file.
